The Tales of LadyBunny and Fox Noir
by Sayra
Summary: In this project, I'm going to make a Miraculous Ladybug and Zootopia crossover. It will be a collection of short stories and/or One-Shots. In Paris, where Hawk Moth is the villain, our heroes will have to fight to defend the country from malicious paws. Several mammals have been Akumatized and LadyBunny, like Fox Noir, has no paws to measure but to defend their country.
1. The Project

Hey, everybody.

Many of you know me from the stories of Zootopia. However, in addition to this wonderful film, I have other cartoons and films that I like. I start by talking about Star VS the Evil Forces, a very fun cartoon with the adventures of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. However, it is in Miraculous Ladybug that the idea came to me.

After seeing fanarts and comics about this wonderful drawing, my imagination started to work. I thought, how about putting Judy as LadyBug and Nick as Chat Noir? Honestly, I don't know whether or not that was ever done any crossover, but I decided to try it.

The project I have in mind, will be like the other in my Fluff One-Shot's series, but this time involving the Miraculous Ladybug universe.

I will see how I will be received and hope that my littles stories will be to your liking.

Therefore, I leave you with my first creation of this project. "Fox Noir Akumatized"


	2. Fox Noir Akumatized

_**Author On**_

All of you talk about Chat Blanc aka Chat Noir, by Miraculous Ladybug. Fanart and Comics on this have been done countless times and in that brilliant way. I've only seen season 1 of the cartoons and I still have to see the other two. However, a few days ago, I came across a spectacular fanart and in my mind I immediately formulated ideas of what it would be like if I used Judy and Nick from the Disney movie. Well, I tried, and I hope you like what I'm going to write.

Kissus, Sayra.

_**000**_

Her eyes began to open slowly. Her vision was blurred and the pain, that overcame her body, was...immense. How long had she been unconscious? She didn't know it. In a small effort, she lifted her torso, leaning on her arms. Her violet eyes regained their sharpness. In a small moment, Judy looked around her, seeing the destruction caused by the cataclysm. It was at that very instant, that she saw her kwami. The tears didn't take long to fill her eyes. Trembling, she brought her paw within reach of her little companion. She took her. There, her tears flowed down her cheeks, while the other paw met her lips in a shock expression. Her Kwami was seriously injured.

"What are you going to do without your kwami?" The grotesque voice made her hold her attention to the figure a few meters away.

Her eyebrows came together. Anger began to take hold of her. Carefully, she landed the Kwami on the ground and got up. The pain was immense when she leaned on her foot.

"Fox Noir, please..." she tried, it was right. But her voice didn't reach him.

"Save your words, LadyBunny. You don't stand a chance against me!" the malicious smile illuminated his face.

His once emerald green eyes gave way to an unusual color. His black suit had been replaced by white. She did not know what had happened so that he had been akumatized. She had never thought that such a thing was possible and when it happened, the destruction was total. Hawk Moth had achieved what he wanted. Making Fox Noir his puppet, the cataclysm was really powerful if it was used irregularly.

"I don't want to fight you" and it was true. She didn't want to fight the mammal she loved in any way. However, her words still didn't reach him.

"Give me your miraculous!" His paw was stretched openly.

"No!" Judy shouted furiously.

"Then, I will take it away from you."

The cataclysm began to form in his paw.

On top of the Eiffel tower, Hawk Moth watched the whole scene with a satisfactory smile on his lips. With an inert chest, his paws leaned on the 'cane' in front of him.

"It's time, Fox Noir. Brings to me the miraculous of LadyBunny." Those were the orders. He already had the fox on his paws and only needed it to get what he wanted. "When I have the miraculous of both of them, I will be invincible." babbling to himself, the shock was tremendous when his eyes began to observe the scene, which was beginning to happen in front of him.

Faced with fear, Judy ignored a certain death. She knew deep down that Fox Noir wouldn't attack her. At least, with the cataclysm. However, on her skin, the wounds of the fox's claws were visible, especially on her right cheek. Her legs began to move slowly. Before sudden action, the paw where the cataclysm was forming, began to tremble. Not from fear, but from the insistence of a once healthy soul, almost lost. The fear of hurting her, was stronger to prevent the controlled soul from releasing a greater repentance.

"I know, Fox Noir, I'm convinced that deep down I'll find the loving fox that makes my day happy. I know you didn't ask for any of this. You were afraid at the wrong time and unfortunately, Hawk Moth akumatized you."

"Shut up!" He begged. His paw was raised to the level of his snout, trying, in a desperate way, to shorten the distance between the two and end it once and for all.

"Please, Fox Noir, give me back my battle partner. Give me back the mammal that is important to me."

"NO."

The cataclysm simmered in his paw. The controlled soul was eager to unleash that power, like Hawk Moth, who was screaming desperately for her to be hit and take her miraculous as soon as possible. However, his healthy soul, not totally lost, tried desperately to keep control of the cataclysm. The power to achieve it moved her. The distance was getting shorter between them. Until, Judy finally reached him. Stopping in front of him, she takes her paws to the fox's face.

"I know who you really are."

Without further ado, she kissed him. Faced with the situation, the dull and dull color in his eyes, returned to the usual emerald green. Tears quickly formed.

"Judy?" his surprise voice, made the little bunny smile.

"Welcome back, Nicholas Wilde."

_**The end. **_

_**000**_

Short, simple and very altered from what I had initially planned.

Here's the first One-Shot of the following compilations I have in mind in this project. ^^

I hope you enjoyed it and criticized it. Tell them what you thought about me putting Nick as Chat Noir and Judy as Ladybug.


End file.
